Flights of Angels
by Seylin
Summary: This is what should have happened at the end of the series. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Proposal of Love

__

Note: I'm sorry I had to use some English names. The ones used are Damien, Ryan and Juliana. I ran out of Japanese names that I liked and couldn't find anymore, no matter where I looked! It made me so mad. But I felt like I owed a bigger apology to those who read my stories. Most are about Anime such as, Ronin Warriors and Gundam Wing. I no own Escaflowne. – Alkvingiel

Flights of Angels 

Part 1

"Promise you'll come back soon." Van said. 

"Van…" Hitomi started. 

"Promise! Hitomi, I love you. And if you don't come back I… don't know if I…" Van stammered. 

"I'll be back, I'll come during my summer break. And then when I'm out of school, maybe I'll come and stay." Hitomi explained fearing for his life. Van smiled at that and hugged her. After they let go of each other, the blue light came down and lifted Hitomi until she disappeared. After Hitomi disappeared Gadus came up behind Van and put a hand on his shoulder. Van looked up at him. 

"Come on your majesty, you've got a kingdom to fix up. We want it beautiful for when she comes back." Gadus told him. 

"Your right, let's go." Van answered. They walked down the hill to Fanilea and got to work fixing the city from where Zaibach burned it. Over the next year Fanilea became beautiful and prosperous once again. Everyone who returned was happy with the changes that had been made and with their young King. Hitomi kept her word and came to Fanilea each time school was out. Van had a festival each year two days after she arrived. When Van was 19, his court officials, not counting Gadus, started pressuring him to find a Queen and produce an heir. 

"Please sire, start looking for a Queen. You shouldn't wait to long. At 19 you should already be married and produced a heir!" Takeo complained as he walked down the hall. Gadus was also with him as Van's bodyguard. He looked from Takeo to Van and saw his annoyed look. 

"Leave him alone Takeo. The King will find a Queen when he is ready, now if you will leave us… the King and I have business to discuss." Gadus explained as he opened Van's study door to let him in. 

"Thank you Gadus. I hate it when those guys pressure me. I want to marry Hitomi and I've asked her about it but she wants to wait." Van told him. 

"And she is right. On Earth young girls don't get married until their late 20's." Gadus explained. 

"Have you been talking to Hitomi?" Van questioned. 

"Yes sir." Gadus answered. Van smiled and began reading a letter. Van didn't like the letter's purpose; it was a letter declaring war on Fanilea. Gadus saw this look and took the letter when Van lay it down. 

"Who is the Red Ribbon Army? And why would they want war with us?" Gadus questioned. 

"The Red Ribbon Army is a bunch of men who didn't and doesn't agree with my Father's and my peaceful ways of ruling Fanilea. They think that with so many people here in Fanilea, we should be fighting to take over all of Gaea. If they take over us, there will be nothing but war." Van explained staring out the window. Just then the blue light came down and a form appeared on the hill. 

"Is it…" Gadus started but Van was already out the door. 

"Hitomi!" Van yelled running up the hill to her. 

"Van, I've missed you so much!" Hitomi told him as they hugged each other. 

"Welcome Lady Hitomi!" Gadus yelled from the bottom of the hill. 

"Hey Gadus!" Hitomi called back. 

"Let's get you to the castle and settle you in your rooms. Then you may rest before the festival." Van told her. 

"Are you all right Van? You look tired, why not forget about the festival this year and take a rest." Hitomi suggested as they walked down the hill. 

"No way! Besides even if we forgot the festival, I would get no rest. And it doesn't matter anyway we have the festival, no argument." Van told her. Hitomi looked up at Van. He had grown a lot since their battles with Zaibach, he was a whole head and a half taller than her now and had become very strong. She put her hand on Van's arm as they walked into the city. It would have been disrespectful if she hadn't. And it was a good thing she had put on her dress she had gotten the last time she was here. Hitomi heard a few whispers as she walked with Van but he didn't seem to even notice. Once back at the castle Hitomi went to her rooms were 2 handmaidens helped her arrange her dresses once again for the time she would be here. Van went to arrange the festival and then came to see Hitomi. They talked and laughed about what had happened in Fanilea and on Earth and then went to dinner. Hitomi's hair had grown to be just a little below her shoulders and she was able to put it up now. Van complemented her on how elegant she looked and Hitomi just laughed. As Gadus stood behind them he saw how happy Van was now that Hitomi was here, he hadn't seen a smile this true since the last time. After they had eaten and went out to a play Van returned carrying a sleeping Hitomi. 

"I think she is still a bit tired from the trip here." Van whispered to Gadus. 

"I think your right. Are you going to bed now also sire?" Gadus asked. 

"No, I still have much to do with this war threat." Van answered laying Hitomi on her bed then leaving her to the handmaidens. 

"Sire you need to get some sleep, you can't keep doing this to yourself. If you don't get some sleep soon you will not be able to handle the war and we'll have to get someone to come in." Gadus explained. 

"Don't worry about me, just get some sleep yourself." Van replied closing the door to his study behind him. 

Hitomi woke up to a boat's horn. It was still quite dark outside but as she sat up she saw a faint light coming from under her door. Hitomi got up and walked down the hall to the source of the light. Van was leaning over a bunch of papers; he looked about to fall asleep. 

"Van?" Hitomi whispered walking into the study. 

"Hitomi? What are you doing up this late?" Van asked looking up. 

"I woke up and there was a light coming from under my door. So I went to see where it was coming from and found you. What are you doing up? On Earth it's 3 in the morning! People usually sleep at this time." Hitomi explained. 

"Then it was I who woke you, I'm sorry. Wait! Don't read that!" Van told her jumping up as she picked up the war threat letter. 

"Van? Is this why your not sleeping? Because of this war threat?" Hitomi asked. Van sighed and fell beck into his chair. 

"Yes, I don't want a war. War only brings death and pain." Van answered. Hitomi walked behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. Van sighed again and a smile came to his lips. 

"Van?" Hitomi wondered. 

"Humm…?" Van returned sleepily. 

"Are you happy I come back time and time again?" Hitomi asked. 

"Yes." Van answered. 

"Do you want me to stay with you… forever?" Hitomi questioned. Van sighed again but this time it was from falling into a deep sleep. 

"Oh Van… I want to stay with you my love. But would I be able to return to see my family on Earth?" Hitomi asked herself. She kissed Van's cheek and covered him with a blanket then went back to her own room. Van apologized the next morning for falling asleep on her. 

"It's okay, you've had a lot on your mind." Hitomi replied. 2 days later Allen and Millerna came to see Van. 

"Allen! Millerna! It was good of you to come!" Van greeted them. 

"It is good to see you to. Now we are the King and Queen of Austria." Allen told him. 

"It's about time, you guys will do Austria good. But that is not why I asked you to come here." Van explained. 

"And why have you asked us here?" Allen asked. 

"The Red Ribbon Army has declared war on Fanilea and I was hoping to have your help if worse comes to worse." Van replied. 

"You have it. Hey who is this? It can't be…" Millerna started seeing Hitomi. 

"Yes this is Hitomi. She comes each time her school on Earth is out. She was 14 when Zaibach attacked but now she has grown and is 19." Van explained. 

"It is good to see you both again." Hitomi said. 

"Hitomi, join me for a walk in the garden while these 2 discuss war?" Millerna suggested. 

"Sure, see you guys later." Hitomi answered and then they left. Takeo came up to Van and Allen. 

"Sire! You must decide on who you want as your queen! Do it now or we will decide for you!" Takeo yelled at him. 

"Takeo! Don't brother me with this again! Pressure me one more time and you are gone!" Van screamed then he and Allen walked into his study. 

"What was that all about?" Allen asked. 

"They want me to marry and produce a heir. But I'm just not ready. And neither is the girl I want to marry." Van told him. 

"Let me guess, Hitomi?" Allen questioned. 

"Yes, I've asked her about it once but she wants to wait until she is out of school. The thing that troubles us both is what about her family? Will they agree to it if we ever get married?" Van questioned. 

"I would think so but Earthlings can be a little weird." Allen replied. Van laughed at that. After that they got to looking over the war threats and discussed what to do about it. Meanwhile…out in the garden…Millerna and Hitomi talked. 

"So has Van asked you to marry him yet?" Millerna asked. 

"Well… I… we talked about it I guess. But I wanted to wait until I was out of school. But now the only thing holding me back is my family and friends. They are all on Earth except you guys and I would miss them so much." Hitomi explained. 

"I see. But Hitomi if you love him then you must marry him. Those court officials, like Takeo, will marry him off without waiting for his approval." Millerna told her. 

"I know. I'm just so confused about everything." Hitomi said sitting down on a bench. 

"If he came out here and asked you right now… would you say yes?" Millerna questioned. 

"Yes, I would. I love him with all my heart and I don't think I could stand to be without him. My family will understand and so will my friends. Grandmother already understands and she talked my mother and father into it, but still I think they will go against it. My friends told me I should go for it as long as I tell them when I'm back on Earth. But I would just miss them so much. I don't know what to do." Hitomi sighed. Millerna put an arm around Hitomi and encouraged her. 

Late that night Van came to Hitomi's room. "Hitomi? Would you come with me for a walk? I would like to talk to you." Van told her. 

"Of course, just let me get my cloak." Hitomi replied and then took his arm. They walked out to the gardens and walked in silence for awhile. 

"Aren't the stars beautiful Van?" Hitomi asked. Van didn't answer; his mind was on something more serious. "Van?" Hitomi asked. 

"Yes?" Van replied looking at her. 

"Okay what's wrong? I've never seen you this serious?" Hitomi questioned. They had stopped walking and were standing by the lake in the middle of the garden. The Earth and moon hung low in the sky. The moonlight shown down on them, small fireflies flew around them. Suddenly Van got down on one knee and took her hand. 

"Hitomi, I have put much thought into this and I want to know if you would be mine? Since the day I meet you I have felt something and until you leave each time I don't realize how much I need you. I love you more than life it's self and would gladly give my own for you. Please except my proposal and making me the happiest man alive by saying you will marry me." Van explained as he held out a ring to her. On the ring was the royal symbol of Van's family; around it were many diamonds and other precious gems. Tears stung Hitomi's eyes as she watched this all happen. 

"Yes." Was her simple reply. "Yes! I will marry you Van!" Hitomi yelled as she hugged him knocking them both down. Van smiled and wiped her tears away with his thumb. 

"I love you Hitomi." Van said. 

"I love you Van." Hitomi replied. Slowly ever so slowly their lips met. In the whole universe there have been 5 kisses rated most passionate, this one left them all behind. 


	2. Parental Disagreements

Flights Of Angels 

Part 2

The next morning Van made the announcement to Allen, Millerna, Gadus, and Takeo. 

"All right Van!" Allen cheered. 

"Sire, are you sure you want to marry this girl? She is not of noble descent?" Takeo questioned. But Van didn't answer him; he only shot him a warning look. Quickly Takeo bowed and left. 

"I don't know how I put up with that guy." Van sighed sitting down. 

"Really I don't know either." Gadus said. The next day the announcement was made to the city. Everyone cheered and started planning the festival that would be held to celebrate their King's choice. The festival was cheerful with much dancing and singing. Van and Hitomi danced with the people and were spent by the time the festival ended that night. 

"Van I must go back to Earth and tell my family. If we want to have the wedding here, I want my family here to see it. Would you mind if I went back just to tell them then bring them back here?" Hitomi asked. 

"Stay until next weeks party. Then if I can I will go along with you. Maybe Allen can watch over Fanilea for me until we come back." Van explained as they stood outside her bedroom door. 

"Okay, thank you Van." Hitomi thanked him. 

"Goodnight my love, sleep well." Van told her then he kissed her goodnight. Hitomi walked into her room and closed her door. 

"I can't believe that in 2 months I will be Queen Hitomi Fanel. Am I ready for this? Wait a minute I love Van, I shouldn't be thinking like this. I love Van and will make him happy." Hitomi told herself as she went to bed. In Earth days it would have been Wednesday, that was the day Van's 20th birthday was held. That night after supper Van and Hitomi walked up to the top of the hill. 

"Do you really think you can handle this war threat?" Van asked Allen. 

"Of course, the people of Fanilea know that you will be away for a few days and that I will be ruling in your place. They don't know where you are going and don't have to know. Have a good time on Earth." Allen explained. 

"All right if you say so. See you in a week." Van told them as the blue light came down over himself and Hitomi. The light lifted them and they disappeared with it. Hitomi had put back on her Earth clothes and had brought Van some jeans and a T-shirt the last time. He looked funny in Earth clothes, but he could pull the look. And he still carried his sword at his side. It was just about Midnight when the blue light dropped them in the middle of Tokyo. Van stared at the lights in awe. 

"So how do you like Tokyo? There's a lot more going on during the day but you'll get to see it tomorrow." Hitomi told him. 

"Wow! Gaea is nothing like this. Where are the trees? And grass?" Van asked. 

"We have what we call parks, all trees and grass are there. Now come on I want to get to my house and see my parents!" Hitomi yelled taking off running. Van ran after her and soon caught up. 

"Have you ever thought about going out for track?" Hitomi laughed. 

"What's track?" Van replied. Hitomi laughed and didn't answer him. 15 minutes later they arrived in front of Hitomi's house. Her parents were still up when she knocked on the door. Her father opened the door. 

"Hitomi! You are back so soon! Wait a minute who is this?" Her father asked ushering them in. 

"Father this is Van. The one I go back to Gaea to see. I thought I would bring him here to introduce him to you." Hitomi explained. 

"I didn't know they wore jeans and T-shirts in Gaea." Her mother said amused. 

"We don't but Hitomi insisted." Van answered. 

"Van is the King of Fanilea, a country on Gaea." Hitomi told her parents. 

"Really! My that is impressive." Her mother mused. 

"Mom, Dad, I want to take you guys and my best friends back to Gaea." Hitomi said. 

"What for Hitomi?" Her father questioned. 

"For our…wedding." Hitomi replied. 

"Wedding!" Her mother croaked. 

"You can't get married! You're to young!" Her father yelled. 

"Girls on Gaea usually get married when they are 13 or 14." Van told them. 

"You! You put these thoughts into my daughter's head! Get out of my home! Now! King or no King!" Her father screamed. Van ran out the door. Even though he hadn't had parents for most of his life Van knew when to leave. 

"Van!" Hitomi screamed. Her father pulled her back into the house and slammed the door shut as Van disappeared into the darkness. He hid behind a tree not sure what to do or where to go. "Dad! How could you do that! Van is the man I am to marry in 2 months! And you just threw him out!" Hitomi yelled. 

"You are not getting married in 2 months! I won't allow it!" Her mother yelled. 

"You can't stop me! I am 19 years old! I can make my own choices! I will get married without your consent. I love Van and nothing or nobody can stop me from marrying him. Goodbye Mother. Goodbye Father. I will miss you." Hitomi told them and then she ran out the door. Her parents could do nothing but watch in amazement as their daughter disappeared, looking for the man she loved. "Van! Where are you!" Hitomi yelled. There was no answered as she looked around at the buildings. "Oh… if only there were some trees around here. Wait that's it! Van will go to look for the park I told him about!" Hitomi thought as she ran for the park. Hitomi ran to the park that was the closest. She found Van there sitting by a small pond. He looked sad. "Van? Are you okay?" Hitomi asked as she sat on her knees beside him. 

"I'm sorry." Van whispered. 

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Hitomi questioned. 

"I'm sorry that I made you and your parents fight. It's all my fault. Maybe I should never had come with you." Van replied. 

"No Van it's not. I'm just their only daughter and they don't want to see me leave them. It's something all parents go through." Hitomi explained. 

"Will your friends act the same way? I mean Amondo won't try and kill me will he?" Van asked. Hitomi laughed. 

"No. Amondo and my best friend Ukarie got married last summer. I was a bridesmaid in her wedding. Both of them will be more then happy for us and I hope they will let us stay with them." Hitomi told him as she stood. She helped him up and then they walked to Amondo and Ukarie's apartment. When they arrived in front of a huge building Hitomi pushed a button. A few seconds later a man's sleepily voice came out of the box looking thing. 

"Who is it this early in the morning?" Amondo asked. 

"Hey Amondo! It's Hitomi; I'm here with Van. Sorry to wake you but my parents kicked us out." Hitomi explained. 

"Okay, I'll buzz you up. Ukarie and I have been dying to meet this Van guy." Amondo told her. Seconds later there was a buzzing sound and Hitomi opened the door. 

"You can explain in the morning. We have an extra room. You guys can crash there." Amondo explained showing them the room. Hitomi walked into the room but Van stayed outside. 

"Do you have another place where I could sleep?" Van asked. Amondo gave him a weird look but Hitomi explained. 

"Men on Gaea don't sleep with a woman until they are married, not even in the same room." Hitomi explained. 

"Oh I see. Well all we have left is the couch. Could you sleep there Van?" Amondo asked. 

"That will be fine, thank you for your kindness." Van answered. Amondo then got him a pillow and blanket. 

"Sleep well, we will talk more in the morning." Amondo said, he turned out the light and went back to bed. Van lay there for a minute or 2 but quickly fell asleep. 

The next morning Hitomi woke him before Amondo and Ukarie got up. 

"Did you sleep well my love?" Hitomi asked. 

"Very, what is this thing called again?" Van questioned. 

"It's a couch." Hitomi giggled. 

"Very nice." Van commented and stretching. 

"Morning you guys. Sleep well?" Amondo asked. 

"Very well, Van is in love with the couch." Hitomi told him. 

"Ha! Ha!" Amondo laughed. 

"Hey! What's with all the noise?" Ukarie asked walking into the living room. 

"Ukarie!" Hitomi said getting up. 

"Hitomi! I haven't seen you in so long! Oh Amondo! Why didn't you tell me that was who was at the door last night!" Ukarie questioned running up to hug her best friend. 

"You slept through the whole thing. And that job of yours takes so much out of you I didn't think you would want to be woken up." Amondo told her. 

"Oh Ukarie! I've missed you so much! When I told my parents the news last night they kicked us out. This was the only place I could think to come." Hitomi said. 

"Okay tell me the news but first introduce this very handsome young man that is sitting on my couch." Ukarie told her. 

"Sorry, this is Van Fanel, King of Fanilea on Gaea. And he is also my soon to be husband." Hitomi explained. 

"Husband! Oh Hitomi! You told me all about this guy and you didn't tell me he was a King! Congratulations! Where are you getting married? Can I be a bridesmaid? Can I help you plan it?" Ukarie shot questions at her one after the other. 

"Whoa! Slow down! We plan to get married in 2 months on Gaea. Yes you can be my bridesmaid and yes you can help me plan it." Hitomi told her. 

"Don't forget that you can choose whatever dress you like but you must wear a cape with Fanilea's colors on it. Much like Millerna in her wedding to Drydon." Van reminded her. 

"Yes that is right. Is there anything else I need to know?" Hitomi asked. 

"How would I know? I've never been married before. This is all new for me to. Only I didn't expect to get yelled at." Van replied standing. 

"Sorry about that. I didn't expect my parents to act like such little kids." Hitomi said. 

"Don't worry it's forgotten love. Hey! What is there to do around this city for fun?" Van asked looking out the window. 

"Well, we could go to a movie, listen to music, or I don't know there's a lot of stuff we could do." Hitomi replied. 

"Any way I could practice? I have to keep my skills up." Van questioned. 

"Practice? Practice what?" Amondo wondered. 

"My swordsman-ship." Van answered pulling his sword out of its sheath. 

"Holy Shit! Is that thing real?!" Ukarie yelled jumping behind Hitomi. 

"Yes, it is very real. He has fought many with it. Van, I do know a place. Maybe Amondo will go with you while Ukarie and I go shopping. Would that be okay Amondo?" Hitomi asked. 

"That would be fine. I would like to see this. But for now could you put that thing away?" Amondo suggested. 

"Oh sorry." Van said and he sheathed his sword. 

"Well let's all get ready. And Amondo can take you to the sword arena. Now Van we'll buy you some more clothes while we're out. And when your fighting with the sword don't kill or hurt anybody." Hitomi warned him. 

"I promise." Van replied as he continued to look out the window. 


	3. Swords, Forgiveness & Surprises

Flights of Angels

Part 3

1st they went shopping and bought Van a whole bunch of clothes to use whenever he came to Earth, Ukarie told them that they would be happy to keep those clothes at their house. Then they separated, Amondo and Van went to the sword arena while Hitomi and Ukarie went to look for wedding dresses. 

"Do you know how to use a sword Amondo?" Van asked. 

"I know how to fence. But I'm not that good. I'm better at the bow and arrow. Plus I love music. Do you play any instruments?" Amondo questioned. 

"Yes, I play what you call a violin. Hitomi says I'm really good but I don't think so." Van answered. 

"Well I have a violin at home, I'll listen when we get back. Can you read sheet music? I have one I can't master and if you could show me how then I would be very grateful. Well here we are, The Sword Arena." Amondo explained as they stopped in front of a huge building. They went in and signed up for a fencing and sword class. 

"I would like to take on your champion swordsman." Van told the women at the front desk. 

"Amondo! Is this guy for real! He can't take on Kenji!" She laughed. 

"Reiko, believe me Van can take him on and beat him." Amondo told her. 

"Uh… okay if you say so. I'll call for Kenji." She replied. They waited while she turned the microphone on. "Kenji! Kenji! You have a young man wanting to battle with you. He says he can beat you without breaking a sweat!" She announced. 5 minutes later a man appeared before them. 

"I am Kenji, which of the 2 of you thinks he can beat me without breaking a sweat?" Kenji asked. 

"I can. This shouldn't take more than 10 minutes, just to make it interesting. Really I could beat you in 5 but give people something to watch." Van replied with a smile. 

"Why you little! Fine, let us go and battle then we will see who is the best." Kenji told him. They walked into the ring, a small crowd had gathered around the ring and one of them ran out to bring Kenji his sword. 

"I hate a man who doesn't even have guts enough to carry his own sword." Van said pulling his sword out of its sheath. He held his sword just like Allen and Balgus had taught him, lose wrist and tight but lose grip. The bell dinged and the match started. Van toyed with Kenji's mind for the 1st 5 minutes but then got down to the fun part. Beating him in front of all of his friends. Kenji came running at him but he stopped when Van jumped up in the air. As he came back down Van knocked Kenji down and pinned his neck with his knee then held his sword against Kenji's throat. 

"You win!" Kenji yelled. Van let him up and sheathed his sword. 

"I've had plenty of tougher opponents. You bore me." Van told him. 

"How did you do it? No one has been able to beat me yet?" Kenji questioned. 

"Training is the best way to learn. I had the best master." Van replied as he and Amondo walked out of the building, leaving Kenji to roll in his self-shame. 

"I am very impressed. I never saw anyone use those moves." Amondo said as they walked down the street. 

"Well you will get a chance to see more. Hitomi wants to take you and Ukarie back to Gaea for the wedding. She was going to take her parents but they don't like me very well at the moment." Van explained as he stopped to look in a jewelry store window. 

"What you looking at?" Amondo asked. 

"That necklace, the one in the middle. My mother used to have one like it. It was made of pure sliver with the bluest sapphire in the middle, two emeralds and two diamonds on each side of the sapphire. It is customary to give your bride to be a necklace before you marry. I will get this one for Hitomi." Van told Amondo. 

"Van! That necklace is $2,000!" Amondo yelled. 

"I have that much on me." Van replied. Amondo stood amazed on the street as Van went in the store and bought Hitomi the necklace. 2 hours later when they meet back at the apartment Van presented the necklace to Hitomi. She screamed and then fainted. 

"Hitomi! Hitomi" Van yelled shaking her gently. 

"Oh… Van I thought you just bought me a $2,000 necklace!" Hitomi gasped sitting up. 

"I guess you didn't like it then?" Van asked looking sad. 

"You… you mean… you actually bought it for me! The necklace is real!" Hitomi squealed. 

"Yes my love. It is customary on Gaea for a man to give his bride a gift before the wedding. And I got this for you." Van replied. 

"Van… I love you and the necklace is beautiful, I will wear it with honor." Hitomi told him. Van smiled and they hugged. 

"Awe… it's a Kodak moment." Ukarie sighed. Just then the buzzer rang. 

"Who could that be?" Amondo mumbled. He answered the buzzer and disappeared for a few minutes. When he came back Hitomi's Mother and Father were with him. 

"Hello Hitomi." Her mother said. Van quickly excused himself and went out on the balcony. Hitomi's Mother followed him and closed the door behind them. Ukarie and Amondo left the room to give Hitomi and her Father some privacy. "Hitomi… I want to apologize for the way I acted the other night. I was very stupid and should have talked to Van before judging him. I love you and only want the best for you. And if the best thing for you is Van then I'm all for it. Do you really love him? Is he the best for you? And can he take care of you?" Her Father questioned. 

"Daddy, I love you to and yes I love Van with all my heart. I would be heartbroken without him, and yes he can take care of me. Remember I told you that he is the King of Fanilea." Hitomi explained. Her Father smiled and they shared a warm and understanding hug. Meanwhile out on the balcony Hitomi's Mother and Van talked. 

"Ma' dam I do not wish to take your daughter away from you but I have always been taught to act on my feelings. And my feelings are telling me now that I am deeply in love with your daughter." Van explained. 

"I understand, I have had that feeling. The feeling that you can over come anyone or anything that stands in your way. I must know, will I get to see my daughter again?" Mother asked. 

"Yes, of course. I could never and would never dream of keeping her away from you. I grew up most of my life not having a mother or father, they both died when I was young. And then my older brother disappeared leaving me with no family; I was raised by my father's most trusted friend. I will do everything in my power to make Hitomi happy and will join her as often as I can when she comes here. But I do have many responsibilities to keep up as King." Van explained. 

"I'm glad to hear it. I would be happy to have you as my son-in-law. Now where are you having the wedding?" Mother asked. Van smiled knowing that he had her approval. 

"We are planning on taking you and your husband plus Ukarie and Amondo back to Gaea for the wedding. I hope you don't mind." Van told her. 

"I don't mind at all, I would love to see this Fanilea of yours." Mother said with a smile. 

"Just one thing, we shall have to get you both some new clothes once we get there." Van replied. Then he walked back into the living room, where Hitomi's father gave him a warm welcome and his approval of the wedding. "Great! When do we go back? I want to see how Allen and Millerna are doing," Van explained. 

"Who is Allen and Millerna?" Ukarie asked. 

"Friends of ours. King Allen and Queen Millerna of Austria." Hitomi answered. 

"Oh! I can't wait. And we get new clothes!" Ukarie squealed. 

"How about we leave tomorrow afternoon? That way you guys can call into work and take some time off?" Hitomi suggested. 

"Perfect!" Amondo cheered. Then he went and got his violin and the sheet music. As he handed them to Van, Van looked at them curiously. "You promised." Amondo said. Van nodded. He put the fat end of the violin in the crook of his neck and held the other in his hand putting his fingers on the strings. After a few seconds he started playing a low sad tune of Mozart. It was perfect in every way and everyone in the room was amazed. When he stopped playing Hitomi put her arms around his neck and hugged tightly. 

"You told you that you could play good." Hitomi told him. 

"Wow I've never heard anyone play it that perfect." Ukarie complemented. 

"Thanks." Van replied blushing. Later they each called into work and told them that they wouldn't be there for awhile. Then the next afternoon they each held each other's hands. 

"Wish with all your heart that we were on Gaea. In Fanilea." Hitomi whispered. They all wished and the blue light fell over them. Then they were transported to Gaea. 

"Good it is dark" Van whispered as the blue light disappeared. 

"Why is that good?" Mother asked. 

"People would think ill of you if they saw you in those clothes." Hitomi explained. 

"Come! And be quiet, we don't want to attract attention until morning." Van told them. He led them to the castle where Gadus had seen the light and were waiting for them. 

"My lord! It is good to have to back!" Gadus said. 

"Gadus! It is good to be home. Please call Queen Millerna to help find our new quests some clothes." Van requested. 

"Sire!" Gadus answered bowing and then leaving to get Millerna. 

"Hitomi, I'm going to find Allen and talk about what's going on. Show your family and friends around once they have new clothes and then show them where they will sleep." Van told her. 

"I will do just that Van." Hitomi replied. Van then accused himself to go find Allen. 

"Hitomi! It is so good your back! I hear that I am to find clothes for our guest." Millerna said walking up to her. 

"Yes, allow me to introduce you. Millerna, this is my Mother and Father, plus my best friend and her husband. Junko, Yoshio, also Ukaire and Amondo." Hitomi explained. 

"It is nice to meet all of you. Gadus will take you men to get your clothes, ladies come with us." Millerna told them as she and Hitomi started walking away. 30 minutes later they met back up in the main hall. 

"These clothes are a lot like what people in the medevil ages wore on Earth, isn't it Hitomi?" Ukarie asked. 

"They do look like that don't they?" Hitomi questioned with a laugh. Meanwhile Van talked to Allen in his study. 

"So how's this war threat coming?" Van asked. 

"Nothing new since you left. If we're lucky they'll back down. But what will you do if they don't?" Allen questioned. 

"I guess I'll decide when it comes, if it comes." Van replied. 

"Well tomorrow Millerna and I must head back to Austria. And we shall return in 2 months for your wedding." Allen said. 

"Very well, may you have a safe trip home. And until 2 months from now." Van assured him. Allen left then and Van went to bed. Hitomi soon followed going to her own room, she had made sure that her parents and friends were comfortable now they slept which she would soon do as well. Over the next few weeks Van was busied by the war threat and Hitomi, her mother, and Ukarie busied themselves with wedding plans. Amondo had fun learning swords-man ship from Gadus. Hitomi had found her dress on Earth and tried it on with the cape Meril brought her of Fanilea's colors. 

"Thank you Meril. Where have you been?" Hitomi asked one day. 

"Lord Van didn't tell you?" Meril questioned. 

"No, what did he not tell me?" Hitomi wondered as she fastened the clasp of the cape. 

"I have a husband now. We were married soon after you went home after your summer break. We live just outside the castle." Meril explained. 

"Meril! That is great! I'm so happy for you!" Hitomi squealed. 

"We are very happy. Just one thing, you had better take good care of Lord Van. If you don't I'll scratch your eyes out." Meril warned as she left. Hitomi smiled and looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was made out of a beautiful white ivory lace. The vial would fall 5 feet behind her and she would carry a bundle of forget-me-nots. The wedding day was coming upon them quickly and Hitomi's mother sent out invitations to the people on a list Hitomi gave her. And then on the 16th of April Hitomi Kanzacie became Queen Hitomi Fanel. Van looked very regal in his cape of blue and best outfit. Once they kissed everyone in the kingdom cheered and began the 3-day celebration. 

"I love you my queen." Van whispered as they walked down the aisle. 

"As do I, as do I." Hitomi whispered back with a smile. That night at the party that was being held in the castle Van asked to speak with King Allen, King Ched and Prince Drydon. 

"You wanted to see us?" They asked walking up to him. 

"Yes, Allen the war threat has gotten worse, they have begun attacking towns on the outer limits of Fanilea's territory. I don't want anyone killed but for what they are doing I must avenge the people who lost their lives because of them. I just wanted to make sure I had your help." Van explained. 

"Of course you have our help." They each answered. 

"Thank you." Van replied. Just then Hitomi came up to him and pulled him away to dance. Hitomi's guest left to go back to Earth that night, they had been away for 2 months and were missing home. Hitomi couldn't be very sad as she and Van danced. He made her feel so free. So they danced the night away until they were both spent. But once in their room that night, it was not as peaceful as you may think. 

Over the next 2 years small fighting went on and Fanilea became victorious many times. Allen and Millerna came to visit and present their 2 year-old son Damien. 

"I'm sorry we haven't been able to come to Austria but with this war going on Van doesn't get much free time." Hitomi told them when they arrived. 

"That is all right. War is a very bad business." Millerna replied. Allen had greeted Hitomi and then ran to find Van. 

"Are you feeling all right Hitomi?" Millerna asked as they sat on the balcony. Hitomi was playing ball with Damien. 

"Actually, I feel awful. I haven't been able to eat a thing all morning. But I didn't dare tell Van. He has enough on his mind right now." Hitomi explained. 

"Ah… I have had those days. But only when I was about 2 months pregnant." Millerna said and she looked at Hitomi. 

"What? Oh no! I'm not… I mean…" Hitomi stuttered. 

"You and Van don't want children?" Millerna asked shocked. 

"No! I mean yes but we haven't, we hadn't planned on it happening so soon." Hitomi stated. 

"Well it has, when will you tell him?" Millerna questioned. 

"Not now that's for sure. He hasn't been sleeping well and not very much at that. I don't want to worry him with this." Hitomi told her. Just then Gadus came running out to them. 

"My lady, you must come quickly!" Gadus gasped. 

"What? What are you saying? What has happened?" Hitomi asked standing. 

"My lord has collapsed out in the hall! You must come to him!" Gadus told her. Hitomi followed him to where they had brought Van and laid him down on their bed. 

"I told him he needed to get more sleep. He's been up late every night and then finally when he does fall asleep it isn't a restful sleep. Allen could you handle everything for him today? I would like him to just rest for the rest of the day." Hitomi explained. 

"I will Hitomi. Just make sure he rests up." Allen replied. He then guided everyone out of the room, all but Millerna, Damien and of course Hitomi. 

"I should have made him get more sleep." Hitomi whispered. 

"There was nothing you could do. Van does what he wants and he has his own mind. You just have to be there for him." Millerna explained. 

"Oh your right. When he wakes up I think I'll ask him if I could go home for a few days. Just to get away from the fighting." Hitomi sighed. 

"And what about the baby?" Millerna questioned laying Damien down for his nap. 

"I don't know. I don't want to put this on him now but… I'll go home and tell my parents first. I'll get their advice. And then when I come back I'll tell him." Hitomi explained. 

"It sounds like a good plan. But don't wait to long to tell him. Van will be able to tell, Allen sure could tell when I was. I hadn't even told him when he confronted me about it." Millerna told her with a laugh. Hitomi giggled also. Van slept until 5 that afternoon. When he sat up Hitomi was at his side in a second. 

"Van! Are you okay?" Hitomi asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?" Van replied. 

"You pasted out today in the hall. I told you that you needed more sleep than what you were getting. Allen has been taking care of everything today." Hitomi explained. 

"I'll have to thank him." Van answered. 

"Van, I'm going to Earth in 2 days. I miss my parents and I want to get away from this fighting." Hitomi told him. 

"I wish I could go with you but I can't. Please give my regards to your parents." Van said as he stood. 

"I will and don't worry. I'm only going to stay for a week and then I'll be back." Hitomi replied. 

"Take as long as you need, if anything bad happens here I won't have to worry about you getting hurt." Van said. Hitomi nodded and went to get ready. 2 days later Van waved goodbye as the blue light fell over her and took her to Earth. 

The beam left her in her parents back yard. She got the key from under the mat and unlocked the door. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Hitomi yelled from the kitchen. 

"Hitomi? She's here!" Her father screamed as he ran to hug his daughter. 

"Hi daddy. I've missed you so much." Hitomi told him. 

"We have wondered when you were coming for a visit." Her father replied. 

"I have some wonderful news to tell, call Ukarie and Amondo. Please tell them to come so I can spread the news." Hitomi said as she sat on the couch. She smiled remembering how much Van had liked Amondo's couch. 

"How long will you be here for?" Her mother asked. 

"Only a week I didn't want to stay away from Van to long. And he says to send his regards. That he's sorry he couldn't come with me." Hitomi explained. 

"I see. And my couldn't my son-in-law come?" Her mother questioned. 

"Oh it is the worst mess, the RR wants to go to war with Fanilea. But Van doesn't want a war. They've been attacking towns on the outer limits of Fanilea's borders. And Van is doing all he can to get them to back down." Hitomi sighed. 30 minutes later Ukarie and Amondo came running in. 

"Okay! So what's the big news?" Ukaire exclaimed as she caught her breath. 

"Okay, I wanted you all here so I could tell you that… I'm 2 months pregnant." Hitomi told them. Everyone ran up to hug her. 

"Congratulations!" Amondo told her. 

"Thank you." Hitomi replied. 

"Does Van know yet?" Her mother asked. 

"Sadly no. He just got so much on his mind right now I didn't want to bother him with this." Hitomi said. 

"Honey it won't be a bother to him. Van will be overjoyed when you tell him. I know I was when your mother told me about you." Her father explained. 

"Your right. I'll tell him as soon as I get back." Hitomi replied. The week went on and her mother took her to the doctor just to make sure everything was going okay. 

"You are coming along just fine young lady." The doctor had said. Hitomi was thrilled and by the time it was for her to go back to Gaea she was ready to tell Van. That Saturday she stood in the back yard smiling at her family and friends. Her mother had tears running down her cheeks as the blue light fell over Hitomi. She waved goodbye to her daughter until the time she disappeared. Hitomi had promised to come back soon after the baby had been born. 

The beam left her at the same place from where she had left, the palace garden. A few seconds after the beam left Van ran out and hugged her. "Hitomi! I have the best news! The RR have taken back their war threat and fallen!" Van told her excitedly. 

"Oh Van! That's terrific! And I have some news for you." Hitomi replied. 

"Are your parents and friends all right?" Van asked. 

"Yes they are just fine. But this is more important." Hitomi said as she sat down. 

"What is it my love? You know you can tell me anything." Van answered. 

"I know and what I want to tell you is… we are going to be parents." Hitomi told him. 

"What!!!" Van screamed. 

"I knew this would…" Hitomi started. 

"That's great!" Van said smiling. 

"Wha… what?" Hitomi questioned. 

"I said that's great. When did you find out?" Van asked. 

"Well… Millerna told me before I left for Earth. I told her what I felt like and she told me that's what she felt like when she was 2 months pregnant." Hitomi explained. 

"I can't believe we're going to be parents. You must promise me one thing." Van started. 

"And what is that?" Hitomi asked leaning her back on his chest. 

"When we have boys you shall name them and I shall name the girls, if we have any." Van told her. 

"It is a promise. And if we have a girl what will you name her?" Hitomi questioned. 

"A heavenly name that means youthful, Juliana." Van replied. 

"That is a heavenly name. I will have to choose between Akira and Ryan. Ryan means, little King. Perfect if he one day takes the throne." Hitomi whispered. Van smiled as a little more of her weight leaned on him, she had fallen asleep. Van carried his Queen to their bedroom and laid her on the bed. 

"Sleep well my Queen, for once you have our child you will need all the rest you can get." Van thought as he closed the door. He then walked to his study where Gadus was waiting for him. 

"Good afternoon Sire. How is Lady Hitomi?" Gadus asked. 

"Very well, she is sleeping." Van answered smiling. 

"Why are you smiling Sire?" Gadus questioned. 

"I am going to be a father." Van stated looking at Gadus. Gadus stared wide-eyed at Van. 

"Good for you and my lady Sire!" Gadus congratulated him. 

"Thank you Gadus. Take the rest of the day off after you spread the word throughout Fanilea." Van said. 

"Yes sir! Thank you!" Gadus yelled as he ran out the door. Van then wrote a letter to Allen, and Ched telling them of the child Hitomi was carrying. He called a messenger to take the letters to them. After the messenger had left Van went a laid down beside Hitomi. Van soon fell asleep himself. 


	4. Of Princes & Evil

Flights of Angels

Part 4

A week later the messenger returned. Each letter congratulated them and Allen's said they would come in person to stay for a month. They would be arriving in 2 months. Soon after Hitomi started showing that she was pregnant and the kingdom rejoiced. 2 months to the day of getting the letter Allen and Millerna came to see them. Damien had grown a lot and could talk now, well pretty good. "Guod day my Word. It is guod to see you again." Damien greeted him. 

"Good day to you to young prince." Van replied. 

"Where is Hitomi?" Millerna asked. 

"She is on the balcony of our room. She isn't feeling very well today. But I guess that comes with the package?" Van questioned. 

"Yes it does. But it shouldn't last much loner since she is 5 months along." Millerna laughed. She then excused herself and Damien, they went to find Hitomi. 

"Congratulations my friend. You will make a wonderful father." Allen told him. Van smiled. 

"Join me for a walk through Fanilea?" Van asked. 

"Sure, I would like to see how this city has done in the past few years. I can tell just by glancing around that it has come a long way from Zaibach." Allen stated. 

"Thank you." Van replied. They walked through the city for 2 hours talking about different issues. Meanwhile back at the castle Millerna and Hitomi chatted. 

"So how do you like being pregnant?" Millerna asked. 

"I haven't felt this bad since I had pneumonia. But it also feels good to know that this big round stomach holds a new life. Van's son… I would want it no other way." Hitomi sighed. 

"Son? How do you know it's a boy?" Millerna questioned. 

"Because of when he kicks. It's really strong, just like Van." Hitomi replied. 

"I see and what shall Van name him?" Millerna asked. 

"Van and I have made a agreement. When we have boys I shall name them and he gets to name them when we have girls. Don't ask me why but he asked if it could be this way. So I will name him Akira. It is a proud name back on Earth." Hitomi explained. 

"Akira Fanel. I like it and your right it does sound proud." Millerna replied. Hitomi smiled and was happy Millerna liked her decision. 15 minutes later Van and Allen walked out on the balcony. 

"My Hitomi how great you look." Allen complemented her. 

"Thank you Allen." Hitomi thanked him. Van leaned down and kissed her lips. 

"Your wrong Allen she doesn't look great, she looks beautiful." Van said with a smile. Allen nodded and Millerna smiled. 

"Lord Van! Lord Van!" Meril yelled running through the halls of the castle. 

"Meril? What is it?" Van questioned meeting her in the hall. 

"The RR! They have returned! Gerdi is doing his best to hold them off but isn't having much luck. He needs your help! Please!" Meril begged fearing for her husband's life. 

"All right clam down. Allen! Grab a sword and come help me defend the castle. Millerna, take Hitomi and Damien to the garden. Hopefully we can keep them from getting into the castle." Van commanded. Then he and Allen took off to defend the castle. Millerna quickly took Damien and Hitomi to the garden. 

"We should be safe here but all the same stay quiet." Millerna whispered. 

"We want to weaken the King of Fanilea so his kingdom will be forced to fall. What is his most cherished poesesion?" Genko asked. 

"That little cat girl?" Moca questioned not sure. 

"No, she is married now. She's in the garden unprotected… who do you think it is then?" Genko told his partner. 

"Van's queen." Moca replied with an evil smile. Meanwhile Van & Allen fought side by side. 

"Allen! One of us needs to go back to the castle! Incase they try to get in!" Van yelled. 

"You go! Find Hitomi and Millerna! I'll hold them off here!" Allen screamed. Van smiled and escaped the fighting; he hurried back to the castle. 

"Did you hear something?" Millerna asked turning around. 

"I didn't hear anything." Hitomi replied. Suddenly something rustled at the top of the wall. Both women gasped. 

"Are you guys okay?" Van whispered. Suddenly an arrow whistled threw the air straight at Hitomi. Van saw it just in time as he jumped. 

"Un!" Van groaned as the arrow hit him in his stomach. Van fell to the ground at Hitomi's feet. 

"Van!" Hitomi cried out. Hitomi fell to her knees and held Van in her arms. 

"Hit…omi…" Van whispered opening his eyes. 

"Oh Van! Stay with me! Don't die!" Hitomi begged tears falling. 

"I'm sorry… I'll try but if I… don't make it… take care of … Akira." Van gasped but then he blacked out. 

"The King has fallen!" Genko yelled. Hitomi looked up angry flares flashing in her eyes. 

"The King may have fallen, but his Queen still stands. Beware of my wrath!" Hitomi hissed. She grabbed Van's sword and fought against them for a good 20 minutes. Finally she stabbed them both and they fell. Hitomi panted and looked at Millerna. 

"Is he okay?" Hitomi asked. 

"Still alive for now." Millerna answered. Just then Allen came running into the garden. 

"Is everyone all right?" Allen questioned. 

"Yes, but Van was shot with an arrow. He needs a healer." Millerna replied. 

"All right. Let's get back inside the castle." Allen answered. 

"The healer is away." Hitomi whispered. 

"Well! I guess I will just have to heal him myself." Millerna told them. 

"Do you remember how?" Hitomi asked. 

"Yes, I haven't stopped studying. Allen bring Van to the medical room. Damien! It's safe to come out now!" Millerna called. Damien came out from under the bush were Millerna had put him. Allen picked Van up and carried him to the medical room. Millerna fixed him up and 4 hours later Van woke up to find Hitomi asleep by his side. 

"Thank God, my angel is still by my side." Van thought as he fell back asleep. When he woke up the next time Hitomi was smiling at him. 

"My angel has returned to me." Hitomi whispered. 

"Yes, Millerna has saved my life. Remind me that I owe her one." Van told her. Hitomi smiled. 

"I have some news for you." Hitomi said. 

"And what is this news?" Van questioned. 

"The RR have been completely wiped out. And I have decided on our first son's name." Hitomi told him. 

"I see. And what name have you decided on love?" Van asked. 

"Akira Fanel." Hitomi replied. 

"A wonderful name. It won't be long now. We will have a son and Fanilea will have a Prince once again." Van explained. 

Allen and Millerna went back to Austria and then came again at the end of Hitomi's 8th month. Then on August 15 Akira Fanel was born. 2 days after his birth Van and Hitomi presented him to the kingdom. 

"People of Fanilea! You rejoiced when the princes of Fanilea was born to my Mother and Father! Now I hope you will rejoice the birth of the 1st prince born under my raine! Fanilea! I present to you! Prince Akira Fanel!" Van yelled as Hitomi smiled and held the baby out so everyone could see him. Everyone rejoiced and celebrated. Van and Hitomi tried to be the best parents they could be to their son. Van wished to go with Hitomi and their son to Earth to see her family. Ched promised to come and rule in his place. Allen would have come but Van wanted him to take some time off. 

"Thank you Ched." Van thanked him. 

"It is my pleasure. I would come any time to run your beautiful country while you are away Van. I just hope I do a good job." Ched replied. 

"You will. Now say bye-bye to King Ched, Akira." Hitomi said giggling. They stood in the garden waving as the blue light came down over them. They disappeared and reappeared in Hitomi's parent's backyard. 

"Mom! Dad! I'm home! We have 2 guests!" Hitomi yelled smiling. Both of her parents came running out of the house with huge smiles on their faces. 

"Hitomi! Van!" Her mother said smiling. She hugged Van first and then Hitomi. Her father shook Van's hand. 

"Mother, Father… I would like to introduce you to someone. This is Akira, our son." Hitomi told them. Her parents looked at them for a second and then walked up to see their first grandson. 

"Oh Hitomi! He's beautiful! Give him here so I can see the baby. And do come in! You and Van must be tired after your journey from Gaea." Her mother beckoned. Van followed Hitomi into the house. 

"You guys get some sleep and then we'll call Ukarie and Amondo. We will meet them for supper. Your father and I will watch the baby." Hitomi's mother told them. 

"Sounds great." Hitomi said as she handed her the baby. Once in the guest bedroom Van and Hitomi quickly fell asleep in each other's arms. 

That night when they meet with Ukarie and Amondo, they had some news of their own. 

"What! You guys are going to have a baby to!" Hitomi asked. 

"Yes! Oh Hitomi I can't wait!" Ukaire replied. 

"And who is this young man?" Amondo questioned seeing the baby in Van's arms. 

"This is Akira. Our son." Van told him. 

"Oh! He's just darling! Hello Akira!" Ukarie squealed. 

"Gooo…" Akira said and then yawned. They all laughed. The whole group ate a great meal. 

"When is your baby due?" Van asked as Hitomi gave Akira his bottle. 

"In 5 months. I can't wait to name her. We had a test done that showed us it was going to be a girl, but just in case Amondo chose a boy's name." Ukarie replied. 

"Really? What are the names you've chosen?" Hitomi questioned. 

"Amondo has just returned from Russia had has fallen in love with the name Alexi. So if we have a boy his name will be Alexi. But then if we have a girl she'll be named Mariko, after my mother." Ukarie explained. 

"How nice. If ever you need a baby sitter I'd be glad to fill in." Hitomi's mother said smiling. 

"Thank You." Ukarie replied. Over the next week they spent every night out with each other having fun. And then late one evening they all stood in the back yard saying good-byes. 

"Until next summer. We'll miss you!" Hitomi yelled as the blue light fell over them. Gadus was waiting for them when they appeared. 

"Gadus! What is it has something happened?" Van asked seeing his worried face. 

"Yes… Sire… something did… Meril and her husband… their child… was killed. We don't know what… what it was. They need your comfort." Gadus explained sadly. Before he had even finished Van was running toward Meril and Gerdi's. 

"Meril!" Van yelled running into their house. 

"V…a…n?" Meril sniffed looking up from Gerdi's arms. 

"I'm so sorry." Van whispered as she ran into his arms. 

"Oh Van! There… was nothing… we could… do! It came up so fast! Gerdi was hurt trying to throw it off of her but… but…" Meril cried. 

"Shh… shh." Van said. He looked at Gedri whose arm was rapped up. His face was in his hands and his body was racking with sobs. 

"You did your best Gerdi. I'm sorry I wasn't here. I should have been maybe I could have done something. I promise you I will find this thing and destroy it." Van promised. 

"Thank You, my Lord." Gerdi replied. He stood as Hitomi walked up and stood outside the window holding Akira. Van looked her way to, she looked scared by what Gadus had told her. 

"Take good care of them, my Lord. For you will not know how much they mean to you until their gone." Gerdi told quietly and then took Meril into her room. Van stood there for a minute listening to Meril's muffled sobs and then he walked out the door. 

"Van what was it that killed their little girl?" Hitomi asked. 

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out." Van replied, clenching his fists. Hitomi put Akira in his crib and then went to the library. 

"Van come to bed. You can read up on this thing tomorrow. You need your rest." Hitomi told him sleepily. 

"But… I…" Van started. 

"Come." Hitomi demanded pulling him to bed. She was right as soon as Van's head hit the pillow he was out. The next morning at the crack of dawn Van was in the library again. Gadus was helping him and when Gerdi heard what he was doing he came to. Meril went with Hitomi to the garden. She watched sadly as Akira crawled over to the pond and stuck his hand in the water. He pulled it out quickly and laughed at his face. 

"Alake would be turning 2 in 1 month." Meril whispered as Hitomi picked Akira up and sat him between them. 

"I'm sorry Meril. Van will find out what did this and kill it." Hitomi assured her. 

"Yes, Lord Van will do anything to help someone in need, it's his nature." Meril replied. Just then a messenger arrived with a note from Millerna. 

"My Queen, a letter from Queen Millerna of Austria has arrived for you." The messenger explained handing it to her. 

"Thank You." Hitomi answered as she opened it. She quickly read over the letter and then stood. 

"Meril, you might want to come with me. Come Akira, we must go see Daddy." Hitomi said and she walked quickly to the library. Meril trailed behind curiously wondering what the letter had said. 

"My Lady…" Gadus started as she walked into the room. 

"Van a letter has just come from Millerna. You must read it." Hitomi told him. Van took the letter in her hand and read it. 

"It has struck again. This time it killed 2 children. Allen says it started to head back this way. He had some warriors follow it but they could not get close enough to kill it, the thing is living in a cave just outside of Fanilea." Van explained. 

"So what do we do?" Gadus asked. 

"What do you mean what do we do?" Gerdi snapped. 

"We go after it of course. Gadus I want you to stay in the castle and protect the girls. If things get bad and it tries to come into the castle I want you to take them and Akira to the chapel. Escaflowne will protect you from there. Gerdi you come with me. Allen will be arriving in a few minutes, then we will attack it and kill it." Van explained. 

"Yes Sire!" They both answered. Just as they were about to walk out the door Hitomi and Meril grabbed their husbands arm. 

"Gerdi I just lost my daughter, I don't want to lose my husband to. Come back to me." Meril told him quietly. 

"Van I love you. Both Akira and I need you, don't get yourself killed." Hitomi whispered and then kissed him. Van smiled and hugged her then ran out the door with Gerdi. Allen met them at the castle gates. 

"Let's go." Allen said. 

They went to the cave. A low breathing and growling came from the inside. 

"How will we kill it?" Gerdi asked looking at Van. Allen was looking at him to. 

"Uh… I'll tackle the thing to get it's attention and then you 2 stab it." Van told them. 

"No way it's to dangerous!" Gerdi complained. 

"Do you want it kill more children like your daughter?" Van snapped. Gerdi was silent. 

"I didn't think so now let's go a kill the damn thing." Van told them. Allen and Gerdi followed him into the cave slowly. The beast was feasting on something and it growled when it heard them coming. The men rounded a corner of the cave to face the growling beast. It was black with very sharp teeth, its 8 eyes stared at them as it growled. Drool that was mixed with blood dropped from its mouth. 

"On the count of 3. 1…2…3!" Van yelled. He ran at the monster and jumped on its back. The creature went wild. Van hung on to its fur tightly but it didn't do much. The thing started bucking and Van found himself slipping. Before he could yell out to the others the creature bucked him off and into a rock wall. Van fell to the hard ground, he started to raise himself up but sank back to the ground. 

"Van!" Allen and Gerdi screamed. The creature sounded as if it was laughing and started to advance on the fallen King. Allen pulled out his sword and with clenched teeth he attacked, Allen was soon followed by Gerdi. Allen stabbed it through its back while Gerdi rolled under it and stabbed it with his dagger. They jumped clear and ran over to protect Van. The creature thrashed for 10 minutes before finally falling and slowly dying. As soon as they made sure the thing was dead, Allen and Gerdi checked on Van. 

"I think he'll be okay, he just has a broken arm. And he's out cold. Let's get him back to the castle." Allen told Gerdi. 

"Yes Sire." Gerdi replied hosting Van into his back to carry him. Gadus was watching the horizon for any sign of trouble when he saw Allen and Gerdi carrying Van over the hill. 

"My Lady, call the healer. My Lord has been hurt." Gadus told her and he ran out of the castle. Hitomi called the healer then she and Meril ran out of the castle. 

"Allen! What happened is he okay?" Hitomi asked as she reached him. 

"He'll be just fine. He got knocked out and his arm is broken but that's it." Allen reassured her. 

"Are you okay Gerdi?" Meril asked. 

"I'm just fine. The beast is dead." Gerdi told her. 

"Thank God." Meril whispered hugging him. The healer put Van's arm in a sling and helped take him back to the castle where he could rest. 

"Allen it is getting late, why don't you stay for the night and then you can head home in the morning." Hitomi suggested. 

"It sounds great. Thank You." Allen thanked her. The next morning after Van had woken up, Allen bid them all farewell. Van sent a warrior with him just case of dragons, he explained that it was their mating season. 

"Take good care of yourself and say hello to Millerna." Hitomi said. 

"I will, and send word if anything happens." Allen told them and then he left. 

"I do believe our son will be turning 1 in 4 days. What are we going to get him?" Van asked. Akira was asleep that night, Van and Hitomi were watching over him. 

"I don't know. I could go home and get a puppy. But then where would that leave you?" Hitomi questioned. 

"I have something in mind but he would have to wait until he was older till he could use it. I have a idea for a good sword." Van explained. 

"That sounds okay. I'll leave tomorrow and be back the next day. I think I'll get him a German Sheperd, I hear they're really good protectors." Hitomi told him. They then left their son for their own room. The next day Hitomi took Akira and went home to Tokyo. Van went to the blacksmith and put in his request for the sword. 

"Sire, your request will take at least 3 days. I hope that will be alright." The blacksmith told him smiling. 

"That will be just fine. Prince Akira won't need it until his 8th birthday but I want to have it ready for him." Van explained. 

"It shall be done Sire." The blacksmith replied. 

"Thank You, if you will just bring it to the party with you that would be great." Van told him as he left. The blacksmith nodded and got to work on the sword. 

"Gadus spread the word that the kingdom will celebrate Akira's birthday in 3 days. I will send word to Allen and Millerna." Van said as they walked through Fanilea. 

"Alright my Lord. Meril sent word that she would like to see you. You might want to stop by there on your way into the castle." Gadus told him as he ran off to spread the word. Van walked toward Meril and Gerdi's, stopping to talk to people in the streets on the way. After 15 minutes he got to their house and knocked. Gerdi opened the door and smiled at him. 

"Good day to you Sire. Meril wanted to give you a gift." Gerdi explained. 

"A gift? For me? Why?" Van questioned. 

"Don't you remember? Today is your birthday silly." Meril laughed as she came out of the back room with a small gift. 

"It's the first time she's smiled since…" Gerdi whispered and his voice trailed off. Van was listening but he was still shocked by the present, he couldn't believe that he had forgotten his own birthday. 

"Thank you. I can't believe I forgot my own birthday. I guess it was because I've been to busy planning Akira's birthday. I just put in my request to the blacksmith to make him a sword." Van explained. 

"Isn't he a little young?" Gerdi questioned. 

"I had it made for when he turns 8. I'm going to start his training then." Van told them as he sat to open his present. Meril and Gerdi watched as he opened the present. 

"Thank You! Where on Earth did you get a picture of everybody?" Van asked standing. 

"Right after the last battle. I wanted a picture to make sure we never forgot. And I want you to have it." Meril said smiling as he hugged her. 

"No offense Meril but I don't think I could ever forget what happened in those last few days." Van said. Meril nodded remembering how painful it was for him to accept that even though his brother had become a tradior to Fanilea, Van had still thought of him as his older brother. She could remember many times Van had denied it but deep in her heart she knew that he still had a place of him. And 5 days before the last battle Folken had shown his true colors by trying to save Hitomi and he had died. 

"Thank you again, I must go. Hitomi and Akira went to Earth yesterday and I want to be there when they get back." Van told her and then he kissed her cheek and shook hands with Gerdi, then left. 


	5. A black angel and new additions

Flights of Angels

Part 5

About a hour after Van got back to the castle the blue light dropped into the garden. After the light disappeared Van walked out into the garden to greet them. But he was greeted by Hitomi's worried face. 

"What's wrong love?" Van asked. 

"I will never take any child to Earth until they are old enough to behave. Except for when they are 1, my parents will want to see them." Hitomi told him. 

"Why? What happened?" Van questioned taking Akira from her. 

"Someone tried to steal Akira! If Amondo hadn't been there we would have no Akira!" Hitomi told him as she sat down. 

"Who would dare do a thing like that." Van said. 

"Many people on Earth Van, many people." Hitomi whispered. 

"Daddy! Daddy! Puppy!" Akira squealed. Van smiled at his son and then looked at Hitomi. 

"Oh yes. I have your puppy. Here you go." Hitomi said as she sat a small round furry thing on the ground. It looked around and then started to whimper. Van put Akira down on the ground and then sat down himself to look at this thing. 

"Puppy Daddy!" Akira smiled as the puppy came bounding toward him. 

"I see so what is his name?" Van asked. What Akira said next didn't come out clearly but it sounded like, Black Angel. Van looked at Hitomi, she smiled and shrugged. Hitomi reached in her bag again and brought out a blue collar with a piece of thin gold on it. The piece of gold had Black Angel written on it. She reached down and put the collar on the puppy. Van smiled and held his hand out to the puppy. Black Angel sniffed his hand and then licked it. 

"Well you guys must be tired. Let's get you to bed." Van told them as he picked up Akira and the puppy. Hitomi stood and followed him. Van and Hitomi put Akira in his crib and then after debating if they should put the puppy with him, they agreed. Black Angel looked at them for a minute and then went a laid down beside Akira. 

"Awww… that's so cute." Hitomi whispered. 

"Come on let's go so they don't wake up." Van said in a quiet voice as they left the room. 2 days later Fanliea celebrated Akira's 1st birthday. Everyone had a small gift for the young prince. Allen and Millerna showed up along with Damien. Smiling they sent him forward with a locket that had Akira's name over Fanliea's crest. After everyone had given their presents to Akira the people began to dance. 

"Van… I bought you some new boots and a new sheath for your sword." Hitomi told him. 

"Thank you, I was hoping for a new one. My sword was almost falling out of my old one." Van said then he kissed her. 

"Happy birthday little prince. And to you Van." Millerna called trying to get to them threw the crowd. 

"Thanks!" Van replied. 

"How is everything?" Allen asked. 

"Nothing could be better. How are you guys?" Hitomi questioned. 

"We are just fine. Damien will be turning 3 in a few weeks. You will come to the party?" Millerna said. 

"Of course we wouldn't miss it for the world." Van assured her with a smile. By the time night fell Prince Akira was fast asleep. The next morning Van was woken when Hitomi suddenly jumped up and ran to the bathroom. After getting violently sick Hitomi came and stood in the doorway, she was met by Van's worried eyes. 

"Are you alright?" Van asked worried. 

"I don't know. The only other time was… oh boy… Van I'm going to Earth. I'll be back in 5 days." Hitomi told him hurrying around grabbing a few things. 

"Wait! What are you saying?" Van asked jumping up. Hitomi didn't answer as the blue light came over her and she disappeared. Van was left confused as ever until he thought about what had just happened. 

"Oh boy… this means…" Van smiled. "Prince Ryan or Princess Juliana is on the way." Van told himself. He quickly wrote a letter to Allen and Millerna telling them what happened. 

Van recived their message of reply a few days later. 

"We both agree with you Van and can't wait to see Hitomi at Damien's party." The letter read. Van smiled and put the letter away. He went to check on Akira. 

"Daddy!" Akira said happily as he came in. 

"Hey Akira, mommy had to go for a few days but she'll be back soon. Let's go in the garden and play with your Black Angel." Van said as he picked him up. Black Angel followed nipping at Van's heels as he walked. Van sat down on the garden's grass and watched as Akira crawled as fast as he could trying to race Black Angel, and then laughed when Black Angel ponounced on him licking his face. After 2 hours Akira came over to Van and fell asleep at his side. Van smiled and sratched Black Angel behind the ears and then threw a stick for him to go get. "Hitomi was right these dogs are smart." Van thought to himself as he threw the stick again and Black Angel brought it back. "You know what? I'm gonna start calling you BA, Black Angel is just to long okay?" Van asked as Black Angel brought the stick back. Black Angel just waged his tail. "I'll take that as a yes." Van laughed. That night Hitomi came back. Van was reading in the library with BA at his feet. 

"Van? There's something I need to tell you." Hitomi whispered walking up behind him. 

"Can I guess first? Akira is going to have a little brother or sister this time next year?" Van asked. Hitomi looked surprised.

"How did you find out?" Hitomi questioned sitting on his lap. 

"It wasn't that hard love. You acted the same way before we found out about Akira." Van replied. 

"I just I suck at keeping things from you don't I." Hitomi giggled. 

"Yes you do." Van told her. He picked her up and carried her to their room. A year later and three days after Van and Akira's birthday Hitomi gave Van a second son. And again Fanilea celebrated the new Prince Ryan Fanel. This time Van was able to go to the Earth with Hitomi. He left the kingdom in the hands of Gadus, trusting him enough to believe that he could take care of things for a week. When they appeared in the back yard Hitomi was holding Ryan in her arms and Van had Akira on his back. Hitomi knocked on the door but no one answered. 

"Humm…they must not be home. But here's the key." Hitomi said and unlocked the door. They walked in and looked around but nothing gave them a clue to where her parents where. After about half an hour Hitomi noticed the blinking light of the answering machine. She walked over and pushed the button. 

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Kanzaki! It's Amondo! I just wanted you to know Ukaire and me are on our way to the hospital. We're having the baby!" Amondo's crazed voice flowed out of the machine. Van watched the machine in wonder and then Hitomi grabbed his arm pulling him out the door. She jumped into the driver's side and pulled Van in on the other. He held tightly to Akira and Ryan as Hitomi drove to the local hospital. Hitomi pulled into a parking spot and then waited while Van slowly got out. She took Akira from him and then led him into the hospital, at the desk she asks where she could find either Ukarie or Amondo. The nurse asked her relationship and she told. 

"You'll have to wait in the waiting room. Your parents are already here, it's just in there." The nurse told her. Hitomi nodded and led Van into the waiting room. Her parents looked up as she walked in, they jumped up running over to her. 

"Oh! You're home! We've missed you so much! But why did you come? And Van! You're here to!" Her mother exclaimed. 

"We have a new addition and wanted to introduce him to you." Van started nodding toward the baby in his arms. Mr. & Mrs. Kanzaki took a few steps over and looked down into the blankets. "This is Ryan, our second son." The baby in his arms yawned and opened his eyes to look at his grandparents. 

"Oh my God! He's precious! And look he has our Hitomi's eyes with your hair Van! Could I hold him?" Mrs. Kanzaki asked. Van nodded and carefully handed her the baby. Just then Amondo ran into the room out of breath. 

"Mr. & Mrs. Kanzaki! I have a…Van! Hitomi!" Amondo exclaimed running over to hug Hitomi. 

"Hey there stranger long time no see. We came and found the message you left on the answering machine at my parents house, we came as fast as we could. So you were saying, you have a…?" Hitomi questioned. 

"Oh yeah! I have a son! Alexi Alan, his middle name after your friend Van. Shows what that test knows it said we were gonna have a girl." Amondo laughed. 

"That's great Amondo! Oh! I want you to meet someone, this is our newest grandson Ryan." Mrs. Kanzaki smiled. Amondo looked at the baby at smiled and threw his arms around Hitomi. 

"Congratulations! Come on you guys! Ukarie will be so happy to see you!" Amondo told them. He pulled them all through the doors leading back to her room and then opened the door. Ukarie looked up from where she was staring at their son and smiled widely. 

"Hitomi! Van! It's so good to see you! Come and look at our son! He's just beautiful!" She exclaimed. 


End file.
